Vanguard Rivarly
by ShinDragonX
Summary: Kai likes Aichi but Ren likes Aichi too. What will Kai do?
1. Chapter 0

White Dragon: Yay for another CardFight! Vanguard fanfiction! I really need to help support this couple. I'll start with Kai's P.O.V. Also this is what they think about each other.

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime CardFight! Vanguard.

* * *

><p>Kai's P.O.V<p>

I always hated that man. Ren Suzugamori, I heard he's pretty good at playing Vanguard. When I saw him at first he was verse someone in Vanguard, and he won. I can tell he had power with one glance. That made me liking him since he's powerful. Later, I started hating him since he was grabbing a lot of attention from my Aichi. Yeah, I said it, Aichi is mine and mine only. I knew he was always thinking about me only even since I gave him a rare card. Later after he saw Ren, and he's been talking about him. I won't let him take what's mine. Aichi is mine and mine only.

Ren's P.O.V

Aichi Sendo … I can tell he special since he can sense my power. However there is something else that made me drawn to him. I guess it was his cute, innocent face and his personality. I know I couldn't resist him. He was too cute for his own good. Its possible I may have fallen for him and I can't deny it.

I left a good impression after the card fight. It was too easy for me to beat him. I figured he can sensed my power since he started to see the trump card I picked. I will make him mine.

Aichi's P.O.V

That Ren is pretty strong right now. I can't decide who I should choose to be my rival. Its either Ren or Kai. Ren is really good at card fight vanguard and he'd the champion. However I known Kai for a long while and he's cool and I yearn him. I can't help falling in love with both of them but who love me? I'm so weak. Who should I choose?

* * *

><p>White Dragon: That's the start of my new fanfiction. I need to support this couple in order to make it famous. I'll do it no matter what. I love this couple and I hope u like it. Also I'm sorry its short.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning of Rivalry

White Dragon: I'm so desperate today. I need to wait for the next episodes of CardFight!Vanguard, Beelzebub, Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas, and etc. So I started working on this. Yeah, I'll try my best to make this as long as I can. Also anybody want to make Kai X Aichi or Ren X Aichi tell me! I would be glad to help! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own this, if I did I would have been rich.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 The Beginning of Rivalry<p>

Things were normal as usual. People were playing Vanguard, the sub manager was yawning and going to sleep, Misaki had a bored expression on her face, Katsumi challenge Aichi in CardFight! Vanguard, and Kai was leaning on the wall, thinking as usual. Of course Aichi beat Katsumi and obviously the sub manager was sleeping. Kai had a calm expression right now too.

The last champion of card fight! Vanguard came. His name is Ren Suzugamori. A lot of people were shocked when Ren came in. People were wondering why the champion was here. Ren was walking towards Aichi.

He said, "Its good to see you again, Aichi." He leaned over and gave kiss on Aichi's hand. The last time Aichi saw him was when he saw Ren battle Kourin and as usual he won. Aichi was blushing when Ren kissed his hand. People were shocked, Kamui was yelling at Ren to not touch him in the background, and Kai wad obviously pissed off. After Ren kissed Aichi's hand, he whispered in Aichi's ear, "You will be mine, Aichi."

Aichi replied with a blush, "Ren-kun…" Then Ren smiled at Aichi and went out.

Later Kai walked right next to Aichi and warned, "Don't ever go near him, Aichi, he's dangerous." After he said that he was glaring at Ren while he walking out. Aichi was confused about what happened today. Everyone else except Misaki and the sub manager was shocked. After one minute everyone went back to what they were doing. Aichi decided to go home for today since what happened a while ago.

He walked to Kai and said with a cute smile, "Bye Kai-kun."

Kai had a tint of red on his cheeks, but nobody notice. Kai replied, "Hn." After Aichi said goodbye to everyone, he went home.

Next Morning - Aichi's P.O.V

I woke up early to today. I still remember what happened yesterday. It was quite embarrassing and Kai-kun seemed angry. I don't know why Kai-kun was angry at what happened. Ugh, everything was so confusing yesterday. Like why did Ren whispered those words in my ear and kissed my hand. I was blushing when I replayed the moment in my mind.

Suddenly I heard Emi yell out, "Aichi! Breakfast is ready!" I shocked my head then went downstairs to eat.

School

As usual I kind of making a fool out of myself when sensei asked me a Algebra question. I took out my notebook and looked my Blaster Blade. I really appreciate Kai giving this to me when I was younger. I hope I get to battle Kai again.

Omake - Alternate Version of What happened

Ren watched towards Aichi with a smile on his face. He leaned over and kissed him in the lips. It was a short kiss though. Everyone was obviously shocked. Kai was definally pissed.

He walked towards Ren and said, "Don't you dare touch what's mine."

Ren answered, "He's not yours, he's mine." They were both giving death glares to each other and Aichi stood there, clueless as ever. While everybody else just fainted with shock.

* * *

><p>White Dragon: Yes! I finally update this. -Sigh- even though its vacation, I still feel lazy.<p> 


	3. Ch:2 The Day That Got More Confusing

White Dragon: I'm so desperate today. I need to wait for the next episodes of CardFight!Vanguard, Beelzebub, Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas, and etc. So I started working on this. Yeah, I'll try my best to make this as long as I can. Also anybody want to make Kai X Aichi or Ren X Aichi tell me! I would be glad to help! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own this, if I did I would have been rich.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 The Beginning of Rivalry<p>

Things were normal as usual. People were playing Vanguard, the sub manager was yawning and going to sleep, Misaki had a bored expression on her face, Katsumi challenge Aichi in CardFight! Vanguard, and Kai was leaning on the wall, thinking as usual. Of course Aichi beat Katsumi and obviously the sub manager was sleeping. Kai had a calm expression right now too.

The last champion of card fight! Vanguard came. His name is Ren Suzugamori. A lot of people were shocked when Ren came in. People were wondering why the champion was here. Ren was walking towards Aichi.

He said, "Its good to see you again, Aichi." He leaned over and gave kiss on Aichi's hand. The last time Aichi saw him was when he saw Ren battle Kourin and as usual he won. Aichi was blushing when Ren kissed his hand. People were shocked, Kamui was yelling at Ren to not touch him in the background, and Kai wad obviously pissed off. After Ren kissed Aichi's hand, he whispered in Aichi's ear, "You will be mine, Aichi."

Aichi replied with a blush, "Ren-kun…" Then Ren smiled at Aichi and went out.

Later Kai walked right next to Aichi and warned, "Don't ever go near him, Aichi, he's dangerous." After he said that he was glaring at Ren while he walking out. Aichi was confused about what happened today. Everyone else except Misaki and the sub manager was shocked. After one minute everyone went back to what they were doing. Aichi decided to go home for today since what happened a while ago.

He walked to Kai and said with a cute smile, "Bye Kai-kun."

Kai had a tint of red on his cheeks, but nobody notice. Kai replied, "Hn." After Aichi said goodbye to everyone, he went home.

Next Morning - Aichi's P.O.V

I woke up early to today. I still remember what happened yesterday. It was quite embarrassing and Kai-kun seemed angry. I don't know why Kai-kun was angry at what happened. Ugh, everything was so confusing yesterday. Like why did Ren whispered those words in my ear and kissed my hand. I was blushing when I replayed the moment in my mind.

Suddenly I heard Emi yell out, "Aichi! Breakfast is ready!" I shocked my head then went downstairs to eat.

School

As usual I kind of making a fool out of myself when sensei asked me a Algebra question. I took out my notebook and looked my Blaster Blade. I really appreciate Kai giving this to me when I was younger. I hope I get to battle Kai again.

Omake - Alternate Version of What happened

Ren watched towards Aichi with a smile on his face. He leaned over and kissed him in the lips. It was a short kiss though. Everyone was obviously shocked. Kai was definally pissed.

He walked towards Ren and said, "Don't you dare touch what's mine."

Ren answered, "He's not yours, he's mine." They were both giving death glares to each other and Aichi stood there, clueless as ever. While everybody else just fainted with shock.

* * *

><p>White Dragon: Yes! I finally update this. -Sigh- even though its vacation, I still feel lazy.<p> 


	4. Contest

White Dragon: I'm so sorry to all the fans but I will discontinue my story. Its not like I want to its just that my will for writing this is 0 and my will can be short spanned. Plus I made stories that I rather want to write than this. This will be up for adoption even though IDK how to do that. I'm so sorry! Anyways I don't need to give adoption for this story. Esperanz will be continue the story for me and probably make it better. I hope she can make it better than I can. The only problem is that ... IDK HOW TO ;A; I know this is short and all and possibility that I can continue doing this but I will restart and need to have **A LOT** of motivation to do it again. Yeah, there are two choices u can make so decide.

**OMFG I'M MAKING A CONTEST**

**White Dragon -** Guess what ppl? I'm going to have a contest for Vanguard Rivalry! The instrutions are make the best Ren X Aichi or Kai X Aichi story. The best story will get the fanfiction~ Anyways I'm going to be the judge and evaluate the story. BTW I won't troll XD.

Rules:

1)Do not just steal someones work D:

2)Do not ask someone else to do it for u. I like to see ur own creativity!

3)Don't troll!

4)It had to be at least 4 or more paragraphs!

5)Try ur best and have fun~


End file.
